The Spot Clause
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: In putting on the red suspenders, key, and cabby hat, the wearer waives any and all right to any previous identity, real or implied, and fully accepts the duties and responsibilities of Spot Conlon, One Shot for the NMLers in that night's chat review!


**The Spot Clause**

By: Morning Glory

Spot Conlon, what could be said about him? Well most would say he was the most feared and respected newsies in all of New York. Others would say he was just a short kid with an intimidating stare. It all depends on who you asked. One this particular day the infamous leader of Brooklyn sat high and mighty on his crates watching over the river, like anything actually ever happened in the river. It was a prefect day, the skies were clear, the air was warm, everyone was getting along, no fights, it was just- Spot jerked forward ripped from his thoughts, "SPOT CONLON GET YOUR SKINNY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" Shouted a particularly loud mouthed Manhattan girl, she folded her arms glaring at him.

Spot's attention snapped towards Stress, he rolled his eyes seeing her, what the hell did she want? He knew that she was Jack's girl and there was not much he could do or say to her with out offending Cowboy. Still that did not give her the right to speak to him like that, no one shouted and demanded of Spot, not even his good friend's girl. Narrowing his blue eyes fiercely at Stress he jumped down off his thrown, landing hard, purposely, on the docks. Spot half knew that his intimidation tactics would not work on her, "Watch who yer talkin' to girly." Spot held his cane in his hand, tilting it wards Stress' as if he was going to tap her in the chest with it, if she had not been a girl.

Spot's tone enraged Stress even more, "I know _exactly_ who I'm talking to!" Stress took a step forward; he did not intimidate her one bit. He was a shrimp; there was nothing intimidating about him at all, "Girly? Where do _you_ get off callin' me girly? I don't call ya Short stuff, do I?"

Spot's fist clenched and his grip around his cane tightened as Stress dared to call him short stuff. He tilted his cane further in her direction, "Short stuff!" Spot stood straighter to make himself appear taller, "Ya know if you weren't Jack's girl I'd soak ya right heah!" His tone grew more threatening, "What 're ya doin' here any ways doll face?" Spot knew that he could irk her with doll face.

Stress stepped closer towards Spot once more grabbing his cane, "You have no respect for anyone Spot Conlon!" Especially the way he treated women. Stress was ready to punch this clown right in the face, but held back reminding herself that he was Jack's good friend. Stress did not need to cause any friction between the two territories.

Spot was surprised at the rise he managed to get from Stress, "Git yer hands off my cane." Spot ordered.

"Make me." Stress had forgotten her original reason for being here in Brooklyn. She had started off mad at Spot, but now she was livid with him. Stress readied herself just incase Spot took her up on her invitation to 'make her'.

Spot lurched forward quickly in attempts of making her step back, but the girl stood her ground. So maybe Spot respected her just a little that was. Of course he was not going to say that to her, "I'm gonna tell ya once more, let go of my cane." Spot was not sure what he was going to actually do if she did not let go of his cane. He had never hit a girl before, and was not about to start now.

Nothing was spoken between the two of them for several minutes. Finally Spot had had enough of this and gave Stress a small shove back. Shocked that Spot would have the nerve to shove her Stress retaliated, she yanked down the top of his cane, it was angled just right that the back end hit him, and hit him hard. Spot let go of his own cane and doubled over, he took a couple steps crashing backwards to the docks over a large crate.

Shocked Stress stood there with her mouth open for a few seconds; she had just knocked the fearless leader flat on his ass. She began to wonder if she should check to see if he was okay, but then again the jerk deserved it. He was never nice to her when he came around. When there was no movement behind the crate, Stress who happened to be still holding Spot's cane, stepped closer cautiously. Craning her neck Stress peered over the crate. Nothing- nothing was there. Well not exactly nothing, there laid a pair of red suspenders, a key, and a gray cabby hat, "What?" Stress pinched her arm, nope she definitely was not dreaming. Spot was gone.

Now she carefully stepped around the crates and knelt down. With the cane Stress poked what was laying there, Spot was not there any more, "Ha ha Spot really funny." Stress rolled her eyes, he was so juvenile sometimes. She waited for him to jump out now and seek his revenge. Stress held the cane still folding her arms once more. She looked around the docks when he did not appear Stress had to admit she was slightly worried; what had she just done to Brooklyn's leader? Picking up the key she looped it around her neck, then she picked up the hat placing it on her head, then draped the red suspenders over her shoulder, "I'm Spot Conlon fear me, I'm a short twerp who thinks that I am all that. That bridge there, yeah it's mine!" She mocked Spot and then laughed to herself.

A glint of light flashed off the top of Spot's cane. Stress looked down at it and noticed words, these words were now glowing. It was a good thing Stress knew how to read. She turned the cane sideways and squinted at the gleaming text:

_In putting on the red suspenders, key, and cabby hat, the wearer waives any and all right to any previous identity, real or implied, and fully accepts the duties and responsibilities of Spot Conlon, in perpetuity to which some time the wearer becomes unable to do so, by either accident or design._

"Holy shit!" Stress exclaimed. She was half filled with excitement, the other half well who was she kidding? She was the freaking ruler of Brooklyn now. It was prefect; now her and Jack could run a newsies empire!

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind. Stressed jumped a little startled. She expected it to be Spot to follow up on this prank, but it was not. Bottle Cap stood a couple feet away with Dibs.

"Uh…" Stress wrinkled her forehead for a moment unsure of how to explain to Bottle Cap that Spot had just disappeared or something, "Spot…well we got in an argument, he fell and then poof…" Stress made a gesture with her hand of Spot disappearing into thin air.

Bottle Cap nodded a little not sure that she was following. Dibs gave Stress a smile, "Congratulations!" He grabbed Bottle Cap's hand, "Let's go celebrate! Drinks on me! And then some more fun!" Of course Dibs was just talking to Bottle Cap as he pulled her down the docks to go have a little fun leaving Stress standing there.

Stress smiled now looking over the docks, it was now hers. Now her reign as Queen of Brooklyn would begin. She headed back down the docks figuring she would have to go explain to Jack so they could plan their empire. Giving orders to a couple of the guys to prepare the lodging house for her return, Stress happily made her way back over to Manhattan completely forgetting why she had come to Brooklyn in the first place.

The End


End file.
